Unexpected
by phw310
Summary: Jimin, hanyalah lelaki polos sebelum masuk ke SMP Sonyeondan. Kehidupan sekolahnya monoton dan kadang penuh drama remaja. Tapi, seandainya dia tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mengincarnya, mungkin kehidupannya tidak akan terlalu monoton dan dihiasi lebih banyak drama. [YAOI - BOYXBOY. YOONMIN COUPLE. RNR. DLDR. you've been warned]
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

.

.

 _ **Pair: Yoonmin, others**_

 _ **BANGTAN BOYS AND OTHER CASTS AREN'T MINE**_

.

.

IPS selalu menjadi waktu tidur siang di sekolah, apalagi kelasku. Apalagi kalau yang mengajar Pak Kim. Kenapa _sih_ dia harus ikut-ikutan naik ke kelas 8? Menyebalkan.

 _Anyway_ , namaku Park Jimin, aku siswa kelas 8 SMP Sonyeondan. Aku pindah kesini saat tahun ajaran paling baru dimulai (maksudku kelas 7). Waktu itu aku masih polos, serius polos, jangan cuma melihat wajahku yang terlihat mesum. Aku jauh dari kata mesum, yah, sebelum masuk ke kelas 7 sih. Sekarang kalian tidak akan bisa mengatakan hal-hal tersembunyi dengan istilah-istilah aneh tanpa aku terkikik sendiri. Aku memang selalu menggandakan apa yang orang-orang katakan. Maksudku, aku ambigu.

Dan yang membuatku jadi seperti ini tentu saja percakapan Byun Baekhyun itu dengan teman-temannya waktu itu. Jujur awalnya aku bingung apa yang mereka bicarakan, lalu aku bertanya ke Kyungsoo (salah satu anak lama dari Sonyeondan, dan yang pertama kali mengajakku bicara, dan satu jemputan denganku) apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mata Kyungsoo yang memang sudah besar semakin besar saat aku bertanya.

"Kau tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, Park Jimin?!" teriaknya tidak percaya waktu itu. "Kukira kau sama seperti mereka, hahaha."

" _Please_ , Kyung. _Don't judge a book by its cover_. Aku polos." jawabku sambil memutar bola mata.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, lalu berlalu begitu saja ke kamar mandi, tapi aku sempat mendengar gumamannya, "mana ada orang polos yang mengatakan diri sendiri polos."

Waktu itu kubiarkan saja dia.

 **xxx**

.

Masa-masa kehidupan kelas 7 habis sudah. Banyak yang kulewati saat kelas 7, disamping aku yang sudah tidak polos lagi karena Baekhyun dan Jongin, aku mendapatkan dua teman yang baik, Jung Hoseok dan Jeon Jungkook. Dan, Sehun yang dijauhi karena Tao memfitnahnya 'nikung', padahal aku tahu Sehun berniat baik dan hanya ingin membantu memperbaiki hubungan Tao dengan Sooyoung noona. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti masalah percintaan karena aku belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Setiap aku merasa suka pada seseorang biasanya hanya akan bertahan sekitar seminggu, atau paling lama dua bulan. Aku benar-benar tipe yang gampang bosan.

 _Anyway_ , aku sudah kelas 8, untung naik, melihat nilai Matematikaku yang seperti gunung ke lembah. Dan di kelas ini aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai teman akrab. Mungkin ada satu atau dua anak yang bisa kudekati, seperti Seokjin misalnya.

Kelas 7, Seokjin sekelas dengan Kris, dan menurut apa yang kudengar dari Kris, Seokjin itu lumayan genit untuk ukuran laki-laki. Dari rumor sih, dia itu pecinta _pink_ , jago masak, dan segala hal yang mengandung kefemininan. Tapi, setelah aku mengenalnya, Seokjin hanyalah siswa biasa yang menyukai warna _pink_. Dia tidak terobsesi pada pink, hanya karena dia mempunyai adik perempuan yang harus dia besarkan sendirian, jadi dia terpaksa memakai barang-barang seperti itu, dan ini juga menjelaskan kenapa Seokjin jago masak.

Berteman dengan Jin (lebih enak memanggilnya Jin, lebih pendek), berarti berteman dengan teman-temannya. Aku diperkenalkan ke teman lama Jin, Kim Namjoon.

Anak itu baik walaupun terkadang suka mengataiku gendut atau jelek. Dan ternyata, Namjoon sekelas dengan Hoseok, dan ini membuat kami semakin dekat.

Dan Jungkook, di kelasnya, dialah yang benar-benar tidak mempunyai teman, tapi dia sekelas dengan Kris, Tao, Sehun dan Jongdae (atau Chen). Mungkin Jungkook tetap akan bersama dengan Sehun di dalam kelas, secara Sehun sekelas dengan Tao. Walaupun masalahnya sudah selesai (Tao putus dengan Sooyoung noona akhirnya), tetap saja atmosfer diantara keduanya tetap dingin.

Dan waktu pun berlalu. Seiring berjalannya waktu itu, aku merasa Jungkook menjauh dari kami. Aku tahu kalau Jungkook sudah mendapatkan setidaknya satu teman dekat dengan selera humor (aneh) yang sama, namanya Kim Taehyung. Tidak kusangka, Kim Tehyung adalah (mantan) teman Hoseok. Mereka berada di satu sekolah, tapi entah karena apa, pertemanan mereka mulai merenggang.

Dan aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akhirnya akan berteman akrab dengan Tao, Kris dan Chen. Hal yang kubayangkan saja tidak bisa.

Dan ternyata benar kata Kyungsoo dulu. Sehun tidak mempunyai pendirian.

Lihat dia sekarang, berteman dengan mereka, dan bahkan tidak menyapaku dan yang lainnya (aku, Hoseok, Jungkook dan Sehun dulu sekelas). Dia pikir siapa yang tetap berteman dengannya saat dia dikata-katai?

Aku juga tahu sebenarnya kalau Kris temanku dari SD lah yang mempengaruhi mereka untuk menjauhiku dan yang lain. Aku sendiri juga mulai malas untuk menanggapinya. Sekarang dia benar-benar berubah.

Ngomong-ngomong soal berubah, aku juga sudah berubah, _sih_. Aku jadi lebih berani, ya, anehnya bukan ke perempuan. Aku sering menggoda laki-laki, bahkan Jin.

Jin sering mengatakan kalau kemungkinan besar aku itu _gay_. Yang kupikirkan pertama kali saat Jin mendeklarasikan hal itu adalah; kalau aku _gay_ , siapa laki-laki paling _hot_ di kelas? Jawabannya tentu langsung kutemui. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi? Tapi, jujur saja, Yoongi sama sekali bukan _level_ ku. Dia terlalu jauh untuk dijangkau olehku yang hanya sebotol selai.

Walaupun pertanyaan Jin suatu hari membuatku memuncratkan minumanku,

"Bagaimana kalau Yoongi menyukaimu juga, Chim?"

Setelah menghapus sisa air ditubuhku, aku langsung menatap Jin bingung, "hey, Jin, pikir realis saja ya.. mana mungkin orang seperti Yoongi menyukaiku? Dia itu bagaikan bintang kejora yang bersinar dengan terang benderang. Sedangkan aku? Hanya sebotol selai yang tidak mempunyai selai." Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan, "lagipula, kurasa aku bukan suka yang seperti cinta. Perasaanku pada Yoongi mungkin saja hanya suka sebagai teman, atau karena bakatnya di bidang olahraga. Lagipula belum tentu aku _g-g-gay_."

Jin itu terkadang memang sering membuat orang kege-eran. Entah dia ingin memberikanku harapan palsu atau memang dia mengetahuinya karena sering menguping pembicaraan Yoongi dan Chanyeol sahabat Yoongi.

Tapi, aku yakin yang Jin bicarakan itu hanya harapan palsu karena setelah beberapa minggu aku yang duduk persis di depan Chanyeol dengan Yoongi duduk disebelahnya mendengar kalau Yoongi belum _move on._ Pacar Yoongi yang terakhir kutahu adalah Yoonmin.

Aku sudah pernah bertemu Yoonmin, dia perempuan yang cantik dan aktif. Walaupun tampangnya agak judes dan tiap kali melihatku tatapannya seperti melihat kecoa terbang, dan jujur itu membuatku terintimidasi dan kesal.

"Hey, Jimin-ah."

Aku menengok dan melihat Jin berjalan ke arahku, "apa?" jawabku agak judes, secara tadi aku baru saja membayangkan kenangan buruk karena dia.

"Setelah ini kita akan olahraga, kau tidak mau ganti baju?"

"Ah.. benar, ayo temani aku, Jin."

"Apa? Memang kau anak kecil? Di kamar mandi masih ada beberapa anak, kok. Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada hantu yang muncul."

Aku menatap Jin kesal. Semenjak tahu kalau aku takut hantu, dia mulai sering menggangguku.

Aku berjalan kearah kamar mandi agak terburu-buru. Aku tidak mau dimarahi Pak Choi hanya karena telat beberapa detik untuk pemanasan, aku masih sayang pantatku.

Sampai di depan kamar mandi, aku pasti akan selalu berhenti di depan pintu untuk mengintip ke dalam. Ini kebiasaanku sejak kecil semenjak Hyunjeong menakut-nakutiku tentang hantu yang tidak suka diganggu saat sedang menambah populasi hantu. Katanya hal seperti itu pasti asyik. Tapi bagiku, hal seperti itu pasti menyeramkan.

Hyunjeong juga bilang kalau ada suara aneh dari dalam kamar mandi jangan pernah masuk. Nanti aku akan mengganggu kegiatan 'mengasyikan' mereka. Dan aku mendengar sesuatu dari dalam.

"Su-suga.. hentikan.. ak-aku tidak kuat.. ah!"

"Tenanglah, Chan. Hal seperti ini sudah sering kita lakukan, kan? Ini _win-win_ untuk kita. Kau puas, aku puas."

Hey, sepertinya aku mengenali suara itu.

"Ye-yeah? Lalu kapan kau akan mendapatkan incaranmu, hah? Apakah sesulit itu mendapatkan lelaki polos itu? Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa arti _hand-job_!"

"Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang paling tepat untuk mendapatkannya, Chan. Kau tahu, aku sudah minta tolong Kim Seokjin dan merendahkan harga diriku untuk sengaja bilang hal seperti itu padanya. Tapi dia malah menyangkal kalau dia tertarik padaku. Aku tidak pernah ditolak kau tahu?"

Tunggu.. kenapa mereka menyebutkan nama Jin dengan nada seperti itu? Dan siapa pula yang tidak mengerti hand-job? Astaga, aku merasa kasihan dengan anak itu walaupun dulu aku juga seperti itu, setidaknya sekarang pengetahuanku sudah lebih luas.

"Nah, Chan, ayo kita kembali. Aku tidak mau si gorilla itu mengukum kita. Kau tidak mau bertambah lelah kan?"

"Cih, terserah kau Yoongi."

Yoongi? Jadi yang dipanggil Suga itu Yoongi. Apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam? Kenapa mereka bisa keringatan begitu. Astaga. Tunggu, darimana aku tahu mereka ke

"Oh.. lihat, siapa pengunjung kita, Yoongi."

Aku bisa melihat kepala hijau Yoongi menyembul dari belakang Chanyeol.

"Biarkan saja, Chan. Dia hanya mau ganti baju. Benar kan, Jimin?" tanya Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya.

"A-ah.. iya, eh, aku permisi ganti baju." dengan begitu, aku pun melewati mereka berdua dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang entah mengapa baunya agak aneh.

Aku bisa mendengar suara-suara Yoongi dan Chanyeol menjauh. Dan entah sejak kapan aku baru menyadari kalau aku bisa bernafas dengan lebih bebas lagi. Walaupun masih tercium baunya.

.

.

 **SPIN-OFF**

"Hey, apa ini? Apa Yoongi dan Chanyeol pipis di lantai?"

.

.

 **[** **Aphie's Note** **]**

Haloo, satu lagi ff absurd karya gue, haha. Acc lama gue jeshicchi, btw.

Sebenernya, ini ff request temen, awas kalo lu ga baca Chi.

Mohon bantu Aph buat nentuin support pairnya ya :). Maka dari itu, review sangat membantu kemunculan pair lainnya di ff ini.

Annyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected**

.

.

 _ **Pair: Yoonmin, others**_

 _ **BANGTAN BOYS AND OTHER CASTS AREN'T MINE**_

.

.

Aku adalah anak yang datang paling akhir di lapangan, dan itu membuatku harus melakukan _plank_ , dan saat pantatku naik sedikit saja, sepatu Pak Choi akan mencium pantat suciku. Dan aku benci ada yang menyentuh pantatku.

Selesai _plank_ , aku langsung menemui Jin yang sedang duduk-duduk santai.

"Hei, kupikir kita teman. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan membiarkan sepatu Pak Choi mencium pantatku?"

Jin menatapku seakan-akan aku makhluk dari dunia lain, seakan-akan aku saudara jauh Taehyung yang datang untuk menjemputnya karena urusannya di bumi sudah selesai, "kau pikir aku segila itu mau menunggumu dan membiarkan Pak Choi menghukumku? Kau tahu, Yoongi dan Chanyeol mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih parah darimu."

Aku mengedipkan mataku beberapa kali, "benar juga, mungkin, aku bahkan tidak melihat mereka daritadi. Tapi mereka 'kan datang sebelum aku"

"Entahlah. Ah, panjang umur, itu disuruh lari keliling lapangan parkir karena telat dan melakukan ' _funny business_ ' sebelum mengikuti pelajaran olahraga hari ini. Memang bodoh mereka itu." Jin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala layaknya ibu rumah sebenarnya karena dialah yang mengurus adiknya setelah ibu mereka meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Jin maksud ' _funny business_ '. Yah..mungkin sebenarnya aku tahu, tapi hanya pura-pura tidak tahu karena tidak mau terlibat. Atau karena tidak mau tersakiti? Entahlah, kurasa aku masih belum menyukai Yoongi dalam arti cinta.

"Sudah puas?" terdengar gelegar Pak Choi. "Masih mau melakukan aneh-aneh lagi sebelum pelajaranku?"

Aku menoleh kearah datangnya gelegar Pak Choi dan melihat Yoongi dan Chanyeol sedang berdiri tegang.

"Tidak, Pak!" jawab mereka bersamaan.

Aku mengedipkan mataku, dan tanpa sadar menggembungkan pipiku, "memang apa sih yang mereka lakukan?" gumamku kesal.

"Ini juga berlaku untuk kalian semua. Mengerti?" seru Pak Choi.

"Mengerti, Pak!"

"Yoongi, Chanyeol, kumpul dengan yang lain!"

Tanpa menjawab, Yoongi dan Chanyeol berkumpul dengan kami.

Yoongi duduk di bawahku (tempat duduk di lapangan kami seperti tempat duduk di stadion). Saat dia mau menyender, punggungnya menyentuh kakiku. Dia duduk tegak kembali dan menengok kearahku, lalu tersenyum. Akhirnya, dia tetap saja bersandar ke kakiku.

Di sebelahku, Jin nyengir-nyengir sendiri.

Yoongi dan Chanyeol sudah mengobrol entah apa. Beberapa kali, Yoongi bergerak menyamankan diri, sedangkan aku bergerak tidak nyaman.

 **xxx**

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jin tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya sekilas sebelum kembali menekuni komikku, "apanya?"

Jin nyengir, "disandari laki-laki idaman."

Aku langsung mengangkat kepalaku agak terlalu cepat, "apaan, sih." ketusku.

Jin tertawa, "wah, kau merah Chim."

"Ah.. diamlah."

"Kau tahu bagaimana ekspresimu tadi?"

Aku menatapnya kesal.

Jin tertawa lagi, "seperti ini ekspresimu." Dia memperagakan ekspresi orang yang sedang senang, malu, dan ingin lebih.

"Ih, mana mungkin ekspresiku semenjijikan itu. Aku jauh lebih tampan dari itu!" seruku kesal.

Jin memasang wajah tidak percaya, "tampan? Tampan? Sejak kapan kau jadi tampan?" tanyanya meledek.

Dengan kesal aku berdiri, memukul Jin dan menuai jeritan sakit darinya. Aku langsung keluar kelas menuju kelas Hoseok.

.

Di kelasnya, Hoseok sedang bercanda dengan Namjoon, aku yakin membicarakan hal-hal berbau artis. Aku mendekati mereka dan duduk begitu saja di lantai. Namjoonlah yang menyapaku duluan.

"Hey, kenapa mukamu makin jelek begitu, Chim?"

Aku mendongak dan memberengut kearahnya, "aku tidak jelek!" aku langsung berdiri dan keluar kelas, sekarang menuju kelas Jungkook.

.

Jungkook tidak ada di kelasnya, jadi aku menebak dia berada di perpustakaan. Aku menemukannya di salah satu computer, sedang tertawa-tawa dengan Taehyung.

Dengan sedih aku mendekati mereka berdua, "hey.."

Jungkook menyapaku tanpa melihat kearahku, "kenapa, Jim?"

Aku tidak menjawab dan langsung pergi dari situ. Aku mendengar suara Taehyung memanggilku, tapi aku tidak mengindahkannya dan kembali ke kelasku.

.

 **YOONGI's P.O.V**

Entah kenapa, semenjak pelajaran olahraga aku senang sekali. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengisi ulang energiku melebihi batas, atau ada yang memberiku stimulan. Rasanya bahagia sekali.

"Hey, kenapa kau menyeringai mengerikan seperti itu?" suara Chanyeol menyadarkanku. "Kau seperti orang yang _trans_ ," komentarnya.

Aku tidak menjawab Chanyeol dan menatapnya intens.

"A-apa?" tanyanya gelagapan tapi mencoba mempertahankan sikap _cool_ nya.

"Sayang ya, Yoonmin mengetahui kalau aku hanya memanfaatkannya. Untung dia mendengarkan ancamanku, kalau tidak seluruh sekolah akan tahu kalau aku miring."

Chanyeol mendengus, "ya, bagaimana kalau seluruh sekolah tahu bahwa Min Yoongi adalah _gay_ , dan secara tidak sengaja terlihat sedang berhubungan seks dengan Park Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabatnya?" katanya dengan sarkastik.

Aku memberikan senyum yang menurutku penuh perhatian. "Maaf, deh."

"Apa yang akan Baek katakana?" gumam Chanyeol memasang wajah sok sedih yang membuatku jijik.

"Apa pelajaran setelah ini?"

"IPS." jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum pasrah.

"Waktu tidur siangku datang juga."

.

 **JIMIN's P.O.V**

IPS selalu menjadi waktu tidur siang di sekolah, apalagi kelasku. Apalagi kalau yang mengajar Pak Kim. Kenapa _sih_ dia harus ikut-ikutan naik ke kelas 8? Menyebalkan.

Tunggu.. kurasa aku familiar dengan kalimat itu.

 _Anyway_ , tumben sekali dua anak di belakangku diam, biasanya mereka akan ngobrol panjang lebar tentang perempuan tercantik di sekolah.

Saat akun menengok ke belakang aku mendapati Chanyeol yang tumben-tumbennya mencatat pelajaran Pak Kim. Sedangkan, Yoongi sedang tidur dengan kepala menghadap kearahku.

Aku langsung menatap ke depan kembali menyadari fakta ini.

Di sebelahku, aku merasakan Jin menatapku penasaran. "Kau kenapa, Chim? Sakit? Wajahmu kok merah mengkhawatirkan seperti itu?"

"A-aniya.."

"Bukan karena diperhatikan Yoongi?" terdengar siara dari belakang.

Aku tersentak dan menoleh, "apa sih, Chan?"

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil mngerling kearah Yoongi yang perlahan membuka matanya.

Aku melotot ngeri melihat wajah Yoongi yang penuh coretan, melihat Chanyeol yang nyengir tidak membuatku lebih tenang. Karena, dari rumor yang kudengar, kalau kau mengganggu Yoongi yang sedang tidur, kau akan mengalami sial selama setengah tahun.

.

.

 **SPIN-OFF**

Jimin yang berada di kamar mandi menatap Yoongi takut-takut. "Hey."

"Apa?"

"Mm.. kurasa kau sebaiknya melihat cermin sebelum keluar."

"Apa? Kenapa?" tanya Yoongi sambil berjalan kearah cermin.

Jimin yang takut dimarahi Yoongi diam-diam keluar dari kamar mandi, dia sempat mendengar teriakan marah Yoongi.

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!"

.

.

 **[Aphie's Note]**

Halo, update ya, haha.

Ini sebenernya agak nge-stuck dan agak maksa bikin chapter ini, karena orang yang request ini ff minta smut, tapi gue belom pernah bikin smut.. (apa daya aku yang polos ini chibeb).

 _Anyway_ , makasih buat reviewnya ya hehe. Dan tolong bantu gue buat nentuin pair kedepannya. Ada yang nanya ini Suga ato Jimin yang seme. Sebenernya gue ga bisa bayangin Suga uke kalau sama Jimin sih.. hehe.

Makasih juga buat yang udah fav sama follow ini ff. sebenernya ini terinspirasi dari anak-anak di sekolah gue (intinya ini ff ada karena gue idup(?)). Yang udah review.. yongchan, clutcha sama JiminVivi thanks ya (dan chibeb yang langsung line gue wkwk),

Udah bacotan gue ya..

RNR pliss

Annyeong~

PS: maaf buat chap yang pendek yhaa. Dan buat yang ngarepin adanya 'sesuatu', yah mungkin ratenya bertambah seiring berjalannya ff ini(?) masalahnya, yang request ni ff yadong abis wkwk /nunjuk chibeb/


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected**

.

.

 _ **Pair: Yoonmin, others**_

 _ **BANGTAN BOYS AND OTHER CASTS AREN'T MINE**_

.

.

Kejadian kemarin benar-benar membuatku kesal kalau mengingatnya lagi.

Jadi, begini ceritanya. Ingat kan Kris, orang yang kubilang satu sekolah denganku dulu? Nah, kemarinlah saat dia dan gengnya menyerangku secara langsung tidak bisa dibilang secara langsung juga, sih. Karena dia mengatakannya di belakangku, tapi aku mendengarnya.

Entah apa salahku padanya, tapi sekarang dia memanggilku _tai badak_. Yah.. aku mengetahui panggilan itu dari Jungkook dan Taehyung, sih, tapi kemarinlah aku mendengarnya secara langsung, apalagi Chanyeol yang notabene sahabat Yoongi, juga adalah sahabat Kris dan teman-temannya. Dan dia menyebutkan _tai badak_ itu saat mereka sedang mengobrol dengan Yoongi. Walaupun sedikit tersinggung, tapi kurasa itu malah sedikit menghiburku. Karena _tai badak_ adalah julukan yang jauh dari kreatif mungkin mereka membuat panggilan itu saat karyawisata ke perkebunan bulan lalu.

Lalu tadi, saat pelajaran saat pelajaran Prakarya, mereka mengata-ngatai ibuku (setiap pelajaran Prakarya, sekolah kami mengadakan kelas gabungan beberapa bulan sekali). Yoongi yang duduk di dekatku kurasa sempat melirik kearahku. Dan karena tidak tahan aku dengan bodohnya menangis siapa yang tidak menangis saat ibumu di fitnah sedemikian rupa? Walaupun ini menurutku sih ibuku tidak terlalu memedulikanku, tapi tetap saja dia ibuku.

Dan sekarang aku duduk di mejaku dengan kepala di dalam lenganku. Aku mendengar ada yang menarik bangku di depanku, aku tidak peduli siapa.

.

 **YOONGI's P.O.V**

Saat mendengar pembicaraan Kris dengan teman-temannya, aku melirik Jimin yang hanya menundukan kepalanya.

"Hey," setelah tidak tahan akhirnya aku membuka suara.

Kris menoleh kearahku dan mengangkat alisnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mengendikkan kepalaku kearah Jimin. "Bukankah kau sudah keterlaluan?"

Kris hanya tertawa, "apakah kau mendengar ada kata-kata keluar dari mulutnya? Kurasa dia tidak begitu peduli."

"He "

"Kau tahu apa makhluk hidup yang paling menjijikan di dunia ini?"

Aku mendengar suara Jimin. Kupikir dia hanya ingin memotong kata-kataku, tapi ternyata dia sedang mengobrol dengan Taehyung. Rupanya sadar kalau diam saja tidak akan menghentikan ocehan Kris.

Jimin tersenyum sinis, matanya yang berkaca-kaca melirik Kris dan teman-temannya jijik, "mereka adalah orang-orang yang mengatakan sesuatu tidak sesuai fakta. Yang tidak sadar kalau mereka sedang mengata-ngatai ibu yang melahirkan seseorang."

Diam-diam aku tersenyum. Boleh juga kata-kata bocah ini.

 **xxx**

.

Sudah kuduga dia hanya sok kuat tadi.

Kenapa pula dia hanya duduk diam di mejanya, apa tidur? Kurasa mengagetkannya sedikit tidak masalah kan?

"Kau menyeringai mengerikan lagi.." Chanyeol menatapku ngeri.

Tanpa memedulikan Chanyeol, aku mendekat ke meja Jimin, dan menarik kursi tepat di depannya. Lalu memukul mejanya dengan keras. Reaksi yang kudapat sesuai harapan.

"Daddy!"

Jimin melotot kearahku. "Gila ya? Kaget tahu! Kau mau membuatku jantungan lalu terkena serangan jantung dan mati?"

Aku memutar bola mataku. Siapa yang menciptakan manusia imut tapi berlebihan seperti ini, ya Tuhan. "Jangan berlebihan, Jim. Aku hanya mau membuatmu kembali ke bumi dan tidak memikirkan Kris, dan kawan-kawan."

Dan aku langsung menyesali perkataanku karena wajah Jimin kembali muram.

"Hey, ayolah jangan muram begitu," aku mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Ya! Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" Jimin menepis tanganku dan merapikan rambutnya.

Aku tertawa dan menunduk untuk mencubit pipinya, "kenapa, hm?"

Jimin memerah dan memukul-mukul tanganku, sampai akhirnya mencubitinya dengan kesal.

"Ehem."

Sialan, siapa setan pengganggu momenku dan Jimin kecil?

"Kalau aku boleh mengganggu, ini tempat dudukku, Min Yoongi."

Dengan kesal aku menoleh kearah orang yang mengusirku. Si sialan Kim Seokjin. "Ya, terserah."

.

 **JIMIN's P.O.V**

Aku menghela nafas panjang sambil memandang punggung Yoongi yang menjauh setelah diusir oleh Jin.

"Kenapa, Jim? Nanti cepat tua kalau sering menghela nafas panjang." Jin menatapku prihatin, "oh iya, juga tambah jelek."

Dengan kesal aku kembali menenggelamkan kepalaku ke lenganku.

.

 **NORMAL P.O.V**

Jimin sampai di rumah dengan loyo.

Setelah curhat panjang lebar dengan Kyungsoo di mobil jemputan tadi, dia baru sadar kalau tubuhnya lelah.

Dia membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati rumahnya kosong. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Orang tuanya sibuk bekerja, dan mereka tidak mempunyai pembantu karena Jimin dianggap sudah besar.

Kalau mau di bilang, hidupnya penuh dengan kesepian. Siapa yang benar-benar peduli padanya di dunia ini? Orang tuanya? Ya, mungkin mereka peduli, tapi apa yang mereka lakukan saat akhir pekan selain bekerja dan memberikan komentar-komentar pedas pada kesalah kecil yang Jimin perbuat? Oh, mungkin membanding-bandingkannya dengan sepupu-sepupunya yang sudah berhasil diluar sana.

Teman-temannya? Ya, Jimin sadar mereka peduli, dan terkadang kepedulian mereka terasa palsu. Yah.. entahlah.

Mungkin Jimin terlihat seperti seorang remaja yang penuh keceriaan dan polos, tapi, menurut Jimin sendiri, semua itu hanyalah sebuah topeng untuk menyembunyikan sifat aslinya.

Ah.. kenapa cerita ini menjadi berat. Tapi, memang seperti itulah sifat aslinya. Dia hanya membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menerima dirinya yang terbilang _moody_ ini. Walaupun sampai saat ini, dia belum menemukan orang yang benar-benar mengerti dirinya. Mengerti ceritanya. Bahkan sahabat pun dia tidak punya, walaupun mempunyai teman baik, dia belum memiliki seseorang yang benar-benar bisa dia percaya.

 _ **TING TONG**_

 _ **TING TONG**_

 _ **TING TONG**_

 _ **TING**_ -

"Ya, ya. Astaga tidak sabaran sekali, sih," sambil menggerutu, Jimin berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya dan membukanya agak terlalu keras.

Disana, Min Yoongi berdiri sambil memegang beberapa buku pelajaran, lengkap dengan wajah datarnya. "Hai, kita sekelompok di Mat, SB, dan memegang bagian penokohan untuk drama."

Jimin berdiri memandang Yoongi. Takjub. "Darimana kau tahu alamat rumahku?"

"Oh, mudah saja, aku tinggal bertanya ke Kim Seokjin," jawab Yoongi dengan senyumnya.

"Oh. Ok."

"Nah, tidakkah kau merasa buruk membiarkanku di luar seperti ini?"

Jimin tersadar dari lamunan sementaranya. "Ah, iya, silahkan masuk."

Yoongi masuk dengan _swag_ nya dan melepas sepatunya dengan anggun. "Bisa minta tolong pegangi buku-buku ini sebentar?"

Tanpa menjawab, Jimin langsung mengambil buku-buku itu. Dalam hati bingung kenapa Yoongi tidak meletakkannya saja di lantai. Dia yakin lantai rumahnya bersih.

Setelah selesai melepas sepatunya, Yoongi melenggang ke yang dia anggap pasti ruang tamu.

Jimin meletakkan buku-buku milik Yoongi di meja ruang tamu itu dan langsung pergi ke dapur, mengambil minum. Dari dapur, Jimin sempat berteriak, "kau mau minum apa, Yoongi?"

Sambil menyilangkan kaki, Yoongi menjawab, "apa saja yang enak."

Walaupun sifat Yoongi sangat seenak jidatnya, anehnya Jimin tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Mungkin karena jarang ada seseorang yang begitu seenaknya di rumahnya. Terlalu takjub untuk berkomentar.

"Nanti ada lagi yang akan datang?" tanya Jimin setelah selesai dari dapur. Dia keluar membawa es jeruk yang dia peras dengan sepenuh hati, dengan tambahan gula, karena jeruknya masih asam, seingat Jimin. Menaruh gelas itu di meja dan duduk di lantai dekat Yoongi.

Yoongi mengambil gelas itu dan meminumnya. Dan langsung tersedak, "hey. Ini terlalu manis. Ini untukmu saja, aku minum air putih," protesnya dan memberikan minuman itu ke tangan Jimin. Dan seenak jidat berjalan ke dapur kediaman Park.

'Astaga.. orang seperti itu masih diciptakan ya Tuhan?' batin Jimin merana. 'Sudah duduk di sofa, sedangkan pemilik rumah di lantai.. sekarang ke dapur setelah dengan tidak sopannya menolak minuman yang diberikan..'

Jimin meminum es jeruk buatannya, dan tersedak. "Astaga, ini asam sekali."

Yoongi kembali membawa gelas air putih di tangannya.

"Hey, kau bilang ini manis sekali. Tapi ini bahkan masih jauh dari kata manis!"

Yoongi memicingkan matanya membuat Jimin terintimidasi. "Selera orang berbeda. Kalau untukmu ini masih asam, sini aku mau tahu langsung darimu."

Sebelum Jimin melanjutkan protesnya, Yoongi menarik Jimin dan menciumnya.

Awalnya, ciuman itu hanya berlangsung dengan Yoongi menjilati bibir Jimin. Tapi, sepertinya menjilat tidak cukup bagi Yoongi yang sekarang menggigiti bibir Jimin gemas.

Jimin yang kaget dengan serangan tiba-tiba Yoongi mendorong bahu Yoongi dengan kesal.

Yoongi yang pada dasarnya tidak menerima penolakkan meremas pantat Jimin.

Jimin yang semakin kaget membuka mulutnya untuk mengumpat dan malah berakhir dengan lidah Yoongi yang menyapa lidahnya sekilas dengan senang. Yoongi mulai mengeksplorasi mulut Jimin. Menyapa dinding bagian atas mulutnya, lalu ke bagian empuk di kanan dan kiri. Dan terakhir, menu utama, lidah Jimin.

Jimin adalah lelaki yang pantang menyerah, dia tetap mendorong Yoongi dengan kesal. Bagaimanapun juga dia laki-laki yang mempunyai harga diri walaupun orientasi seksualnya masih belum bisa dipastikan.

Sepertinya Yoongi yang pada dasarnya memang agak terlalu agresif mulai menghisap bibir bawah Jimin, dan terus turun menuju dagunya yang meneteskan _saliva_ mereka yang sudah tercampur.

.

 **JIMIN's P.O.V**

Ya ampun, orang gila di depanku ini. Kenapa masih ada jenis liar yang main serang seperti ini, Tuhan.. Jin tolong aku.. Chanyeol..

Pokoknya, mau seliar apapun dia menyerangku, aku harus melawan lebih liar lagi. Astaga, tapi kakiku yang sialan ini mulai lemas. _Eomma_ berikan kekuatan pada, Chim. _Appa_.. maaf, bibir Chim sudah tidak perawan lagi. Untuk suami eh istri, atau terserah siapapun yang akan menikahi Chim nanti.. maaf, Sayang. Maafkan aku yang sudah tidak polos ini walaupun memang sudah tidak polos dalam banyak arti.

Akhirnya, perjuanganku berbuah manis, lelaki liar di depanku melepaskan kunyahannya di bibirku. Astaga, aku bisa merasakan bibirku yang menjadi merah dan bengkak. Bibirku yang tebal semakin _sexy_ saja.

Di depanku, Yoongi yang brengsek menyeringai dengan puas. "Heh. Puas, Park Jimin?" tangannya mendekat ke mukaku dan ibu jarinya mengelus bibir bawahku dengan lembut yang membuatku merinding.

Aku spontan mundur dan menepis tangan Yoongi. "Hey, apa maksudmu, hah? Bukankah kau yang menyerangku tiba-tiba?"

Yoongi tersenyum misterius dan berbisik, "yah.. itu baru permulaan, _baby boy_."

Jimin merinding dan memperhatikan Yoongi yang dengan santai duduk di sofa dan membolak-balik bukunya dengan santai.

Dengan kaki yang masih agak bergetar, Jimin duduk di lantai agak jauh dari Yoongi.

.

.

 **SPIN-OFF**

Yoongi tersenyum sendiri memperhatikan Jimin yang malu-malu dan menghindari tatapannya.

"Hey pendek, bantu aku sini."

Jimin dengan menurut mendekat takut diserang lagi sepertinya.

"Sebaiknya, kita tokohkan Sungji menjadi apa?"

Jimin menunjuk salah satu tokoh yang sudah Yoongi tulis.

"Jawab aku. Jangan bertingkah seakan-akan kau bisu." Yoongi dengan sadis menjewer telinga Jimin. Dia memang suka menggoda Jimin. "Atau kau mau kuserang lagi?"

Jimin membelalakan matanya dan menggeleng keras-keras.

"Bagus. Sini."

Jimin mendekat dengan patuh, benar-benar takut diserang. Apalagi mereka hanya berdua di rumah itu.

Yoongi menyeringai melihat Jimin mendekat dengan patuh dan menariknya ke sebuah ciuman panjang.

Jimin?

Dia hanya bisa menyumpah dalam hati dan memukuli Yoongi dengan butral.

.

.

 **[Aphie's Note]**

Hai, gue update lagi. Hahahah

Well, ada yang ngerasa di chap ini Yoonmin lebih banyak? Hwhw.

Dan buat para reviewers, followers, dan favouriters(?) makasih banyak ya.. kalian ngebuat gue senyum-senyum sendiri, apalagi reviewers yang semangat dan maksa adanya sesuatu /selipin muka ambigu/

Dan buat chibeb (atau mistwuffy nama accountnya) makasih lho buat ide yang ga bisa dibilang ide. U always be my bebeb /selipin hati/

Dan gue masih bakal menanyakan support pairnya. Seperti, vhope kah, vkook kah, namjin kah, namseok kah, dll. Member EXOnya juga ya hehe, kek chanbaek, kristao, krishun, yoonyeol (yoongi chanyeol), ga bercanda yang pair ini *apa sih* *gaje lu* /dilempar/

Makasih sekali lagi ya :") (astaga ini jadi melankolis)

Gue nerima kritik, komentar, saran, ide cerita, dll. Tapi jangan pedes-pedes ya.. idup gue udah cukup pedes /curhat/

Annyeong~~


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected**

.

.

 _ **Pair: Yoonmin, others**_

 _ **BANGTAN BOYS AND OTHER CASTS AREN'T MINE**_

.

.

Setelah kejadian dengam Yoongi kemarin, aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Dan sialnya, hari ini ada Matematika dan aku sekeleompok dengannya. Apa salahku.

"Ya, anak-anak. Ayo berkumpul di kelompok masing-masing!" perintah Bu Lee.

Tanpa menjawab, anak-anak, termasuk aku, mulai membereskan meja sesuai perintah yang Bu Lee pernah ajarkan.

"Hei, Chim cepat sini." Sunjeong menarikku ke kursi di depan Yoongi.

Dan karena kelompok ini dibentuk sesuai keinginan siswa (walaupun semuanya Chanyeol yang memilih), jadilah kelompok kami terdiri atas aku, Sunjeong, Yoongi dan Chanyeol. Dan aku duduk tepat di depan Yoongi yang sedang mempertahankan kesadarannya di pelajaran ini. Dari pagi, dia sama sekali tidak mencoba menemuiku untuk menjelaskan, apalagi meminta maaf. Dia kira siapa dia?

Dan untuk menutupi rasa gugupku, aku memperhatikan Bu Lee dengan konsentrasi penuh.

Dan, tibalah saat untuk diskusi kelompokㅡyang merupakan mimpi buruk untukku. Karena saat berdiskusi, setiap anggota kelompok pasti mendekatkan kepala. Dan yang ada di depanku adalah Yoongi. Dan.. dan.. yah.. kalian tahu maksudku 'kan?

Tibalah kami di soal nomor 2. Dan karena dari tempat dudukku aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas (aku minus, tidak memakai kacamata, dan meja kelompok kami di pojok belakang), aku pindah untuk duduk setengah-pantat di bangku Jin yang kebetulan kelompoknya duduk tepat di depan papan tulis. Akhirnya, sih, Jin mengusirku dengan alasan dia tidak nyaman, pantatnya sakit, dan aku terlalu memakan tempat.

Akhirnya dengan segenap kerendahan hati, aku duduk di lantai, dan mungkin ini bisa dijadikan alasan untuk jauh-jauh dari Yoongi.

Setelah memberitahu Bu Lee alasanku untuk duduk di lantai, beliau mengizinkanku untuk tetap duduk disana sampai pelajaran terakhir. Setelah itu, Bu Lee memerintahkan anak-anak untuk duduk di dalam kelompok masing-masing. Dan karena aku tidak kembali, aku mendengar Yoongi bertanyaㅡsuaranya cukup keras.

"Dimana Jimin?"

Dan kudengar jawaban Sunjeong, "dia duduk di depan, di lantai."

Setelah itu aku tidak mendengar suara Yoongi lagi.

 **xxx**

.

Saat tiba waktu istirahat, Chanyeol mendatangi mejaku sambil tersenyum anehㅡyang membuatku berpikir ambigu.

"Hey."

Aku mendongak, dan menatap hidungnya. "Ya?" Ada jerawat di ujung hidungnya, tepat di tengah.

"Hari ini kita akan mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang tadi disuruh Ibu Lee," ujarnya sambil menatapku geli. Harusnya aku yang menatapnya geli. "Kau bisa ikut kan?"

Aku mencoba mengingat jadwalku hari ini. Hari ini aku ada les, dan aku malas. Tapi, kalau memakai alasan kerja kelompok tidak apa-apa kan?

"Bisa," jawabku mencoba mengabaikan jerawatnya.

Chanyeol nyengir lebarㅡjerawatnya memerah, "tempatnya di rumah Yoongi ya. Rumahnya yang paling besar soalnya, dekat lapangan basket juga. Sudah dulu ya." Chanyeol langsung pergi dengan bunga-bunga imajiner di sekelilingnya.

Aku berusaha untuk menahan perasaan untuk menjerit nelangsa.

.

Rumahnya tidak sebesar itu. Bukan maksudku untuk membandingkannya, tapi rumah Namjoon bahkan lebih besarㅡtampak luarnya, sih, tapi, siapa yang tahu bagian dalamnya?

Dan walau agak risih, tapi hari ini panas sekali. Jadi, dengan sangat terpaksa, aku mengenakan baju tanpa lengan yang bagian ketiaknya sangat turunㅡwajar karena itu baju lungsuran kakak sepupuku.

Yang menyambutku adalah pembantuㅡatau dalam kamus keluarga Min, adalah _maid_ ㅡbermuka agak judes. Dia memberitahuku bahwa yang lainㅡlebih tepatnya Chanyeolㅡsudah berada di lantai 2, lantai yang katanya, hanya dikuasai Yoongi seorang.

Aku naik ke lantai 2 dengan gugup. Di sepanjang tangga, aku menemukan foto-foto keluarga Min. Kebanyakan adalah foto Yoongi yang masih kecil. Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan salah satu foto Yoongi yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil memegang sebuket mawar. Itu pasti foto yang bisa terbilang baru karena di foto itu Yoongi sudah besar. Di bawah foto itu tertulis, _'untuk yang tercinta.'_

Dan karena foto itu masih baru, aku penasaran siapa yang _'tercinta'_ itu.

"Hoi!"

Aku melompat kagetㅡbenar-benar melompatㅡsaat mendengar suara keras itu. "Chanyeol? Kau membuatku serangan jantung ringan! Kau mau bertanggungjawab kalau aku mati disini?"

Chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai tertunduk. Dan langsung terhenti saat tuan rumah menendang pantatnya.

Yoongi tersenyum kearahkuㅡsenyum yang tidak mencapai matanya. "Ayo naik, Jim, kenapa kau diam saja disitu? Kita tinggal menunggu Sunjeong."

Dengan kaku aku naik dan tersenyum kaku kearahnya, "Sunjeong selalu telat."

Yoongi masih tersenyum, "ya sudah, kita kerjakan sebagian dulu."

.

Apa salahku. Kenapa aku menjadi yang terakhir pulang? Kenapa hujan harus turun di tengah panas terik? Kenapa Chanyeol di jemput naik mobil? Kenapa Sunjeong sakit mendadak? Kenapa aku harus berdua dengan Yoongi di kamarnya? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kurasa aku saudara jauh Harry Potter dan ketularan banyak kesialannya.

"Hey, jangan bengong, bantu aku," sentuhan tangan Yoongi ke pundakku membuatku sadar dari ratapanku.

Dengan gugup aku mulai mengerjakan beberapa bagian yang disuruh Yoongiㅡya, disuruh.

"Untung kau belum pulang ya. Jadi aku tidak perlu mengerjakan semuanya sendiri."

Aku melirik Yoongi yang sedang duduk santai sambil menatapku. Seram sekali. Apalagi saat dia menatapku lama dengan aneh begitu. Rasanya seperti dilihat oleh Medusa dan Basilisk.

Akhirnya setelah memberanikan diriㅡdan pergolakan batin yang menyakitkan, aku membuka suara, "kau tidak kerja?" tanyaku agak serak. Daritadi aku tidak membuka suara. Takut salah bicara. Mulutku korbannya. Dan bahkan mungkin tubuhku.

"Aku sudah bekerja. Daritadi, aku lah yang paling banyak bekerja."

Kurasa dia masih ingin melanjutkan perkataannya, jadi aku diam saja.

"Dan lagi, kenapa kau bertanya disaat kau sendiri belum bekerja?"

Sebenarnya, saat ini aku sedang bekerja.

"Dan yang kedua, ini rumahku, siapa kau mengaturku? Selama kau berada di rumah ini, apalagi di lantai 2, kau sedang berada di teritoriku."

Sifatnya jelek sekali. Aku bingung kenapa aku kagum dengannya.

"Yang ketiga, karena ini daerah teritoriku, kau harus mematuhiku. Jadi, kesini dan duduk di pangkuanku."

Kata-katanya terdengar agak memaksa, kalimatnya sangat tidak seperti Yoongi. Dan kurasa dia pasti belum minum obat penenangnya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh, Yoon."

Tanpa aba-aba, suara Yoongi berada tepat di belakangku. "Kenapa, hm?"

Seluruh badanku meremang. Apalagi saat Yoongi menarikku untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan mulai menyamankan diri. Kepalanya berada di pundakku, salah satu tangannya di pinggangku, dan yang lain di perutku.

Aku sering membaca fanfic-fanfic BL, dan aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa mereka menunjukkan sisi lemah mereka ke sesama jenis mereka, yang lebih dominan. Sampai sekarang saat merasakannya sendiri pun, aku masih tidak mengerti.

Hey, aku ini laki-laki, kenapa aku harus kelihatan lemah di depan lelaki lain? Apalagi yang jenisnya seperti Min Yoongi.

"Hey, Yoon, hentikan keusilanmu yang mengganggu ini. Kita masih banyak kerjaan."

Bukannya menjawab, Yoongi malah menghembuskan nafasnyaㅡatau mungkin mendengusㅡke leherku. Sekali lagi seluruh kulitku meremang. Apalagi saat Yoongi mulai menggigiti leherku. Sekali lagi, aku lelaki.

Dan rasanya aku ingin bernyanyi dan menyumpah seperti ini, "OH SIALAN, KENAPA TERJADI HAL SEPERTI INI, DAN AKU MENYUKAINYA. KENAPA MANUSIA BRENGSEK DAN SEMPURNA SEPERTI MIN YOONGI MEMBERIKU KISSMARK? SYALALALALA, SING A HAPPY SONG. BECAUSE I'M HAPPEH"

Kurang lebih seperti itu.

Biar kuceritakan rasanya. Rasanya itu antara tersiksa, menikmati, ingin lebih, takut, marah, dan malu. Apalagi saat tangan Yoongi masuk ke celah lengan bajuku yang tanpa lengan. Sudah kuduga, aku salah memakai baju ini.

Untungnya, dia tidak melakukan aneh-aneh. Walaupun, tangannya yang mengelus-elus leherku dari dalam baju agak aneh.

Yang jelas, aku tidak akan mengeluarkan desahan memalukan seperti yang sebentar lagi akan kuluncurkanㅡsekadar pelepasan, bukan _cum._

"A-ah.. Yoongi, hentikan, nhh~"

Bukannya menghentikannyaㅡaku benar-benar malu mengeluarkan suara seperti itu, rasanya mau matiㅡYoongi malah mamutar kepalaku dan menciumku.

.

.

 **SPIN-OFF**

1.) Bagian Chan berbunga-bunga

Setelah memberitahu incaran Yoongi yang bantet itu, aku bahagia sekali. Ini berarti, aku tidak usah mendengarkan perintah Yoongi yang teorinya disamakan dengan simbiosis mutualisme. Padahal lantatku selalu korbannya. Kenala harus dia yang masuk? Kan dia lebih pendek.

.

2.) Bagian Sunjeong

Aku baru tahu kalau hari ini ada kerja kelompok saat Jimin meneleponku. Anak itu bilang, seharusnya Yoongi atau Chanyeol memberitahukannya kepadaku. Dan aku malas kena masalah dengan mereka berdua, jadi aku memakai alasan kalau hari in aku sakit. Setelah itu, aku langsung mendapatkan lesan dari Chanyeol yang berbunyi,

'Hebat juga kau, besok kutraktir di kantin.

-PCY'.

.

3.) Bagian ciuman Yoonmin

Kenapa bibirku menjadi korban lagi?

Bahkan, eomma yang biasanya tidak terlalu memperhatikanku jadi penasaran kenapa bibirku bisa sebengkak ini. Oh, dan jangan lupakan warna merah di leher belakangku.

.

.

 **[Aphie's Note]**

Sebelumnya, gue ingin meminta maaf untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang gue perbuat selama berjalannya ff ini..

Selamat Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan. (Gue ga ngerayain btw, fyi, tbh, lmao, lmfao, dll, dst, dst)

Ngerti alurnya ga sampe di chap ini? Gue khawatir banyak yang ga ngerti sama cara penulisan gue yang absurd dan agak terlalu kaku kadang.

Makasih buat yang udah review, fav, fol, dll ya. Mungkin kesannya gue main-main, tapi gue serius.

Dan mulai sekarang, semua review di bales oleh pemain-pemain unexpected, bukan gue. Ada beberapa yang reviewnya dibales dengan kata-kata "Ini Jimin" misalnya.

Jimin: tau, egois ih author-nim.

Chanyeol: tau, gue kan sibuk. Manusia tersibuk. Yo, man, yo, man, yoㅡ

Author: ceye, lu bawel ya.

Yoongi: /di pojok, liatin Jibooty/

Pokoknya, gue cuma muncul di A/N. Selebihnya yang muncul itu aktor unexpected

Annyeong~

PS: gue lagi vacation, jadi kalo ngaret apdetnya maap ya. Dan pendek.

PPS: ada banyak yang minta jadi rate M, apakah ada banyak juga yang setuju?


	5. Chapter 5

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena baru sekarang update. Kesibukan saya di dunia nyata membuat saya tidak bisa membuka ffn (bong lu baca ff juga)ㅡerr.. intinya, saya sibuk /dilempar/

(Kok sekarang pake saya? Sok sopan lu) Iya, setelah kenaikan kelas entah kenapa saya jadi lebih 'normal(?)'.

.

Unexpected

.

.

 ** _Pair: Yoonmin, others_**

 ** _BANGTAN BOYS AND OTHER CASTS AREN'T MINE_**

.

.

"Jimin-a."

Aku menoleh dan melihat Sunjeong menyapaku dengan riang. Heran, katanya sakit kenapa masih bisa masuk?

"Pagi.. kau sudah sembuh? Cepat sekali," ujarku mengantuk. Kenapa aku mengantuk? Ini semua gara-gara si pucat sialan itu. Dia membuatku tidak bisa tidur karena setiap menutup mata bayangan yang terjadi kemarin terulang lagi. Bahkan setelah aku akhirnya tidur pun dia menghantuiku di mimpiku.

"Dengan istirahat yang cukup.." gumam Sunjeong. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau kurang tidur ya? Ada apa?"

Aku melotot. "Seandainya kemarin kau datang aku bisa tidur nyenyak! Kenapa kau tidak sakit hari ini saja.."

Sunjeong memasang muka tidak terima, "apa salahku?"

Aku melotot sekali lagi dan berjalan mendahuluinya ke kelas sambil menggerutu. Aku merasa ada yang mengawasiku, tapi, apa peduliku. Begitu sampai di mejaku aku langsung duduk dan membereskan buku-bukuku.

" _Hello, sweetie_."

Ugh.. siapa yang masih memakai kata-kata 'sweetie' sekarang? Kenapa kedengarannya sangat menjijikan? Dan kenapa terlebih lagi panggilan itu ditujukan untukku? Itu lebih parah lagi karena yang mengatakannya adalah suara lelaki.

Akhirnya aku mendongak dan menemukan Chanyeol berdiri di depanku sambil nyengir. Jerawatnya sudah hilang, tapi hidungnya merah. Dia menyeret Yoongi yang dia peluk di bawah ketiaknya, Yoongi sendiri sedang meronta dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah yang bagus. "Hai, Chiminnie," sapa Chanyeol lagi sambil mengedip.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol memasang wajah tersakiti. "Ya ampun, Yoongi, pacarmu ini jahat sekali, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan," protesnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Orang ini menyebalkan sekali.

Orang gila ini tidak akan diam walaupun dibentak, malah makin senang kalau melihat reaksiku, jadi lebih baik aku diam saja dan menunggu. Sedikit pelototan mungkin membantu.

"Whoah, Suga, pacarmu memelototiku! Aduh aku takut," ejeknya sambil tertawa. "Cepatlah kalian jadi _official_ , senangnya kalau kalian _official_. Ya kan, Suga?" ocehnya tanpa menyadari Yoongi sudah berhenti meronta, dan melepaskan diri dengan mudah

Dan.. menonjok Chanyeol yang langsung kabur sambil tertawa dengan wajah kesakitan.

Aku sempat melihat telinga Yoongi yang memerah. Lucu sekali, heheh.

 **xxx**

Saat bel pulang sudah berbunyi, aku langsung membereskan barangku dan berniat untuk pulang. Belum sampai keluar gerbang sekolah, aku mendengar suara Yoongi memanggilku, "oi."

Setelah yakin kalau aku yang dipanggil, aku menoleh dan menatapnya.

Yoongi berdiri disana dengan senyumnya. "Mau kuantar pulang, tidak? Sedang malas pulang," tanyanya sambil mendekatiku.

"Umm.. kenapa?"

Yoongi mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Tugas MTK kita belum selesai, Jim. Aku tidak mau dimarahi Bu Lee dan mendapat nilai jelek karena sekelompok denganmu."

aku memasang wajah tersinggung. "Apa-apaan. Aku memang tidak pintar Matematika. Tapi ini penghinaan!" aku memukul Yoongi dengan tas makankuㅡsekeras-kerasnya.

Yoongi tertawa. "Sudahlah, intinya mau pulang bareng?"

aku menggelengㅡagak merasa bersalah. "Aku jemputan. Maaf, tidak muat kalau ditambah kau."

"Kau yang ikut denganku kalau gitu."

Aku mengangkat alis tinggi. Aku sudah sangat berpengalaman dengan Yoongi dan segala 'udang dibalik batu'nya. "Kau mau apa, sih?"

Yoongi ikut mengangkat alisnya. "Sudah kubilang mengerjakan MTK."

"Tidak ada alasan lain?"

"Tidak! Astaga, Jim."

"Kalau begitu kenapa Chanyeol dan Sunjeong tidak ada?"

Yoongi cemberut. "OK. OK. Aku hubungi Chan dan Sunjeong!"

Dalam hati, aku tersenyum. "Di rumahku tidak ada orang. Jadi kalau kalian mau sekalian main tidak apa. Ngomong-ngomong adikku pulang jam 7an."

"Kau punya adik?"

"Ya. Park Jihyun, dia 2 tahun lebih muda dari kita. Akan menghadapi ujian."

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Iya, dia mengerti kalau banyak yang belum dia ketahui tentang Jimin. Menyebalkan. Bagaimana dia bisa mengklaim Jimin kalau bahkan orangtua Jimin jarang di rumah. Meminta izin gitu, ehe.

"Tuan Yoongi!"

"Ah, itu jemputan kita, Jim. Ayo," Yoongi menarik tanganku. Spontan aku menyentaknya.

"Aku belum memberitahu jemputanku."

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. "Sekalian lewat gimana, Min?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "OK. Tapi, kau harus menungguku."

Yoongi mengernyit. "Tentu saja aku menunggumu, Bodoh. Kan kau pulang denganku."

Aku mengangguk-angguk. Agak tersinggung sih dikatai bodoh, tapi memang permintaanku agak aneh. Haha.

Akhirnya, Yoongi naik dan mobil pun berjalan. Aku, langsung menuju jemputanku dan memberitahu mereka. Lalu menyusul ke mobil Yoongi.

 **xxx**

"Mana Sunjeong dan Chanyeol?"

"Mereka menyusul."

"Kenapa tidak ikut sekalian?"

"Yah.."

Lalu keheningan menguasai mobil itu. Kata-kata Yoongi yang menggantung menggangguku. Apa tuh istilahnya? Penasaran? Iya, kepo, lebih jelasnya.

Setelah kekepoan yang memuncak, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri. "Ya, kata-katamu menggantung."

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak-tidak lupakan saja."

Aku tanpa sadar memasang wajah cemberut, "ya! Aku penasaran. Jangan bicara menggantung-gantung. Digantung tidak enak tahu!"

Iya. Sepertinya aku menggali kuburan sendiri ya.. haha (tawa nelangsa).

Yoongi melirikku dengan tajam. "Kau serius mau mengetahui lanjutannya?" tanyanya masih dengan lirikan tajamnya, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

Sadar dengan kuburanku yang sudah di depan mata. Aku tidak merespon. Malah menggeser pantatku menjauh dari Yoongi. Orang di depanku mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai jahat.

Kalau ini komik-komik mungkin aku sudah membantu dengan mata melotot, dan keringat besar-besar. Tapi ini bukan komik, tapi, aku memang membantu menatap seringai seramnya itu.

Yoongi mulai mendekatㅡ

"Um.. maaf Tuan Muda, dimana ya rumahnya? Kita suda keluar dari wilayah sekolah."

Suara supir di depan mengganggu apa pun yang akan Yoongi lakukan. Aku tidak protes, lho.

"Eh.." aku memainkan jemarikuㅡkebiasaan yang kulakukan kalah bingung. "Ke arah..."

 **.**

 **xxx**

Akhirnya, sampai di rumah dengan selamat Tanpa kecacatan di kulitku. Apalagi di otakku.

Saat di mobil tadi, Sunjeong sudah memberitahuku dia akan datang agak telat. Dan sekarang di depan rumahku sudah ada Chanyeol yang rumahnya memang agak dekat dengan rumahku (dia baru pindahan ke daerah sini).

Saat mendengar suara mobil mendekat, dia mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi terfokus pada _gadget_ nya. "Wah, kalian lama sekali. Main dulu ya? Ehehe," dia bertanya dengan wajah menyebalkan yang ambigu.

Aku memerah.

"Ah. Otak mesum. Dia hanya memberitahu jemputannya dia pulang denganku," Yoongi menjawab dengan muka terganggu. "Otakmu harus dibersihkan, tau."

Chanyeol tertawa. Jerawat di tengah hidungnya itu tumbuh lagi. Dia mengingatkanku pada sepupu jauhku yang hanya mempunyai satu jerawat. Letaknya persis seperti Chanyeol.

Lalu setelah basa-basi tidak penting di luar, kami masuk. Yoongi, seperti kedatangannya pertama kali, nyelonong masuk, ke ruang tamu, lalu duduk. Chanyeol mengikutinya. Sementara aku masih di pintu. Tepat saat aku mau menutup pintu, motor Sunjeong muncul.

Jangan salah. Sunjeong tidak mengendarainya sendiri. Dia bukan tipe anak yang naik motor sebelum waktunya. Setelab turun dan membayar abang g*-j*k, Sunjeong menyapaku. Dan kami masuk bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPIN-OFF**

Setelah kelompok kami lengkap, akhirnya di mulailah projek Matematika kami.

Chanyeol menulis judul besar-besar di atas

kertas asturo itu.

'PROJEK MATEMATIKA BU LEE. EHE'

Tentu saja melihatnya langsung membuatnya mendapat bogem mentah di kepala oleh Yoongi. Bersyukurlah Chanyeol karena dia menulis pakai pensil.

Sedangkan aku, sedang menggambar kerangka bangun ruang yang nantinya akan di tempel di asturo.

Projek ini sebenarnya untuk presentasi saat pengambilan raport. Untuk diperlihatkan pada orang tua. Aku tidak bisa berharap banyak sih, haha.

"Kenapa mukamu jelek begitu, Jim?" wajah Yoongi muncul di depanku.

Aku gelagapan, "tidak, hanya membayangkan sebentar lagi kita naik kelas."

Yoongi tersenyum. "Semoga kita sekelas ya."

Hatiku rasanya mau copotㅡapa sih Jiminㅡmendengar kata-katanya. Mau tidak mau aku berharap kan?

"Ya. Aku juga berharap sama, Yoon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Note]**

Ini masih aphie, tapi ganti pen name haha. sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

ngomong-ngomong yang punya acc wp boleh kali mampir ke tempat saya.

《 phwayoung310 》

Love,

Author (apa ini. Hahhak)


End file.
